The War for Hallengard
Note: Some items in this article will be inaccurate due to only research only coming from the Nova Balreska side of the war. Until then, the article will not be marked accurate until information from all sides are obtained. The grammar issues are not intentional as I (LegoI3rickI3uilder), am bad at grammar. They will be fixed when possible to make the article more polished and accurate. The article follows a story summary format. Until we can find a better way to portray the wars information this is how it'll be. If any biases are seen, please note it in the comments or edit it. Again the article is not polished and it will be some time before it's will be. Before The War - Backstory Hallengard and Nova Balreska were once allied together. During that time in Central Tradelands, Hallengard were once mercenaries. They were paid by Nova Balreska to protect Nova's previous island, Fort Verner. With Hallengard's connection to Nova Balreska, Hallengard became their vassals. Later on, due to the negligence of Hallengard from Nova Balreska, Hallengard weakened and needed dire help. During the time, Hallengard was weak due to many issues it was presented with. One issue is a lack of aid and communication from Nova Balreska. Due to the lack of communications, it had already harmed both factions trust with one another. Another issue was Hallengard's government and most of its navy had already defected to pirates due to how weakened it was. Those who remained were left to fend for themselves. The War for Hallengard The war for Hallengard started when the Blackwind Pirates took over Hallengard, during a surprise night raid on Fort Verner as it was known as the time. Hallengard was now a vassal to the Blackwind Pirates. A Hallengard messenger during the midst of the battle was sent to the Whitecrest to deliver a message. The message entailed for assistance against the pirates and to regain its own freedom. Once the message was received by Whitecrest, it was easily misinterpreted. Eventually, Whitecrest understood the call for help and accepted it. Nova Balreska - News of Hallengard After hearing news of their former island being taken over by pirates, Nova decided to war against the Blackwind Pirates to return Hallengard to Nova Balreska's side. The news of Hallengard sending a message to Whitecrest and not Nova was unsettling. Due to Nova's misunderstanding of the whole situation, they had thought Hallengard had failed to protect the island. Nova completely unaware of what happened to Hallengard had instead blamed Hallengard for losing the island. Hallengard had also blamed Nova for not checking on Hallengard when they had a crisis. Hallengard then turned away Nova's help and turned to pirates asking for their help instead in aiding Hallengard. Hallengard - Hallengard Takes a Turn After Hallengard was captured, the news was told that they at first rejected the pirates, but had later accepted their aid after a kind pirate crew had helped them. It didn't come without consequences. The pirates who were now in charge of Hallengard had kicked out anyone who didn't wish to be allied with the Blackwind Pirates. With those who remained in Hallengard, they became allied to the Blackwind Pirates. ~Last edit ended here~ Blackwind Pirates - Civil Dispute A few pirate crews were angered by a pirate crew, The Green Phantoms for helping Hallengard. A few pirate crews such as Misfits and Abs Gang chose not to partake in the war because of this dispute. Whitecrest - Allies Again, Peace with Pirates In spite of this war, Chancellor Kagaros decided to call on the Whitecrest Navy to ask once again for aid in this war. Whitecrest was quick to respond in helping Nova again in a war. This time, to gain back Hallengard for Nova Balreska. During the War, Whitecrest Navy, Misfits of Blackwind and Abs Gang agreed upon a truce. Since these pirate crews didn't wish to partake in the war. Without knowing it, this agreement also tied in with the Nova Balreskan Navy. Blackwind - Back to Being Pirates It was announced that the Blackwind Pirates will end the alliance with Hallengard due to rumours of Hallengard betraying Blackwind. The Pirate Council voted to attack Hallengard. Because Hallengard wasn't allied with Blackwind anymore, Whitecrest left the war. It's been rumoured that Blackwind wished to dethrone Extremefiretroll for not burning down Hallengard. Blackwind Pirates - Coup Weeks after ExtremeFireTroll retired, the pirates started a coup in Nova Balresk which was supported by Hallengard. Fortunately for Nova Balresk, they were backed up by Whitecrest and Inyolan mercenaries. Nova Balreska Navy - Sneaky Invasion After the failure of the coup, Kagaros planned an invasion of Hallengard. In short, Hallengard was successful in fighting off Nova. Hallengard Navy - Perth Rebellion After the failure of Nova Balreska's Invasion of Hallengard, the Hallengardian Navy tried to take Perth but was fought off. Nova Balreska Navy - Night Invasion Hallengard Navy began to show its cracks, which the Nova Balreskan Navy used to its advantage and planned a night Invasion of Hallengard. Hallengard also prepared for an invasion by hiring pirate mercenaries, the battle began with the Nova Balreskan Navy bombarding and landing upon Hallengard, Hallengard defenders tried to fight off the Nova Balreskan Navy but was quickly overwhelmed and lost. Nova Balreska and Hallengard - End of the War Once Hallengard had been conquered by the Nova Balreskan Navy, Kagaros requested it to dethrone the Hallengard Freyr "FaboGrenouille" and replace him with a "better" Freyr, "GrandmasterHelios" in hopes of saving Hallengard from collapsing again. Honestly whoever wrote this was probably under 6 years old, someone please fix grammar mistakes if I missed any - amadeupworld Category:Historical